


r.e.m. (you're such a dream to me)

by blackmagicforever



Series: LIVIN' TO FIND YOURSELF SERIES [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: in which bella swan returns.❝ isabella marie swanwill you marry me? ❞❝ yes ❞sequel to breathin' (for noah kim)
Relationships: Charlie Swan (Twilight) / Sue Clearwater (Twilight), Isabella | Bella Swan (Twilight) / Original Male Character(s), Original Character(s) / Original Charater(s), Riley Biers (Twilight) / Leah Clearwater (Twilight)
Series: LIVIN' TO FIND YOURSELF SERIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Introduction

**-** _ introduction - _

  
  
  


**Laughter was heard** around the apartment as seven men and one woman lounged around the living room. Melancholy lingered around the edges of their eyes as the youngest of the males suddenly stood up.

❝  _ Noah, babe wha _ — ❞

The only woman in the room stared with wide eyes as her best friend, her lover, her soulmate kneeled before her. With a small, simple, black box in his hands.

❝  _ Isabella Marie Swan, _

_ I know you'll hate me forever _

_ for doing this but,  _ ❞

Laughter rang out from the other six males as the beautiful brunette blushed.

❝  _ I love you, you're my one and only.  _ ❞

Tears started falling from the two lovers as the rest of their small family watched with big smiles.

❝  _ Will you marry me? _ ❞

Bella started nodding before kneeling in front of Noah.

❝  _ Yes! _ ❞

_ \- cast - _

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**

**[** _kristen stewart_ **]**

❝ _i said, i'm getting married!_ ❞ **  
**

**NOAH KIM**

**[** _jeon jungkook_ **]**

❝ _she likes las vegas, so we're getting married in las vegas._ ❞

_ \- special mention cast - _

billy burke as _charlie swan_

bts as _their roles in breathin' (for noah kim)_


	2. Finale Act

_\- finale act -_

_ in which they get their happy ending, (finally, jesus fucking christ) _

_\- finale act -_


	3. Chapter One

**chapter one:** _ five years later _

* * *

**_BREAKING NEWS!_ **

**_BEST SELLING NOVEL AUTHOR AND HER BOYFRIEND,_ **

**_GETTING MARRIED!_ **

**__ **

**[** _ Isabella Swan (23) and Noah Kim (22) spotted landing in Phoenix  _ **]**

_ You heard right! Best Selling Author, Isabella Swan, (23), and Noah Kim, (22), are getting married! Sources say that the proposal was short and sweet amongst their loved ones, and fans cannot stress this enough, we love #Nella! _

_ The soon to be wed pair has been dating since high school, choosing to travel the world right after graduation. Supposedly, this is around the time where Swan started writing 'Dawn', her best selling novel. _

_ Her fans, dubbed Twilighters in the honor of the night themed title, are more than ecstatic to see Swan find her own Jay! _

_ We wish them luck and many happy years of marriage! _

_ xoxo. _

**[ click** **here** **to see more content ]**

* * *

**BUY BEST SELLING NOVEL** ** _DAWN_** **HERE**

_ "I looked at him in the eye and said, 'Last time I checked, love is addictive.' _

_ He took a breath and said, 'Let's get addicted to each other.' " _

_ Roxanne Corvi can see the dead. Which can be pretty cool when your best friend has been dead for three years and he's your saving grace during exams. _

_ But that's it, Elliot is dead. _

_ Once he moves on to the underworld, Roxanne won't see him again. _

_ Forced to move to a small town with her Uncle after her parents' nasty divorce, Roxanne has to say goodbye to everything she knew. _

_ But when she arrives to Rockwood, she realizes that saying goodbye to Elliot is the least of her concerns. _

_ Jayden Kyle can see the dead too, and he knows her secret. _

* * *

The doorbell rang. Charlie Swan huffed, sitting up off the couch as he moved to open the door.

"Surprise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the manips and book covers are mine. i made them. they are posted in tumblr as well.


	4. Chapter Two

**chapter two:** _ back to forks _

"Surprise!" Bella smiled as she held out her hands in awkward jazz hands. "Hey, dad."

"Bella!" Charlie blinked, surprise indeed. He reached out to hug her close, it has been a year or so since they last saw each other in person. Their weekly phone calls had nothing on their hugs.

"Chief Swan, sir!" Noah called, the sound of car doors shutting, and luggage bags moving broke the father-daughter hug apart.

Charlie sighed as he subtly noticed how his daughter rolled her eyes before secretly smiling at her fiancé.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Charlie."

"Yes, Chief Swan, sir, yes, sir!" Noah saluted as he dropped some bags on the floor gently to properly greet the man. "How have you been, Chief?"

Charlie smiled inwardly as he helped them with their bags, "Same old, same old."

"And Sue?" Isabella teased lightly. Charlie's cheeks blushed with the famous Swan blush at the mention of Sue Clearwater. Or Sue Swan, as she went by nowadays.

"Right here, honey." Sue's motherly tone made Bella brighten. "Here, let me help you." The two women quickly striking a conversation as they arranged the luggage bags in. "How was, well, the world?"

"Breathtaking." Noah and Bella quipped at the same time, causing a blushing domino effect.

Charlie chuckled lowly as he shared a knowing glance with Sue.

"Oh, my!" Sue gasped suddenly, "Is that a ring I see?"

"I thought you told your dad." Noah muttered.

"I did! I think." Bella answered, avoiding the knowing look Noah sent Sue.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Bells?"

"Surprise?"

* * *

"I cannot believe you forgot to tell your dad that I proposed," Noah chuckled, cuddling Bella close. "and that was a week ago."

They were on Bella's old room, luggage bags thrown on the floor forgotten as they laid on the bed.

The woman huffed, "Well, between the publishing of Daylight and the planning for the sequel book tour,"

"I didn't have time to tell," Noah mouthed the words at the same time Bella spoke them. He sighed, "Babe, I know. Sorry."

Bella sniffed haughtily, faking her offense. But a small joking pinch on her side made her façade break and fall into a pit of giggles. "Not," she gasped for air as he kept on tickling her, "fair."

"Nothing in this world is fair, baby girl." Bella could practically hear the grin inside Noah's words.

Five years ago, she would've been mortified at the sensation of Noah pressing down on her as he tickled her, but now? Now 23 year old Bella slightly pities her 17 year old self who shied away from human contact.

"Noah!"

"Yeah, babe. That's my name,"

He deserved the pillow on his face, and he knew it.


	5. Chapter Three

**chapter three:** _ wedding plans _

"We've been saving for Las Vegas." Noah ran his fingers through Bella's long hair. Listening as she explained to her father how she didn't want a huge wedding, instead choosing to marry Noah the same way her mother married him. "Besides, our wedding will be officiated by Elvis."

Noah snorted, "Best wedding memoir ever." Bella hit him lightly with the back of her hand. "Ow."

_ Oh, shush. You big baby, _ Bella teased him through their rings.

_ Abuse, _ Noah pouted.

_ Don't joke about that, _ Bella flicked him.

"Sorry," he muttered out loud, sulking.

Charlie watched with tired eyes at their antics. Throughout these five years he learned about the supernatural world and he didn't quite know how to react to his daughter marrying some kind of ex-beau of magic.

"Bella, are you happy?"

The sudden question caught the woman off guard. Charlie watched as she grabbed Noah's hand, instinctively.

"Yes, dad. I am."

Charlie sighed, running a heavy hand over his face. "Alright, Las Vegas it is."

* * *

Alice gasped, alerting the rest of her coven into action.

"What is it, Alice? What did you see?" Jasper held onto her.

"Bella, she..."

Everyone stiffened, looking at the approaching figure of Edward. Leah looked up as he entered the room, with Riley clutching her close.

Edward paused, "She's getting married." he interrupted. His amber eyes closing. He replayed the scene he plucked out of Alice's head.

Bella in jeans and a simple white shirt, older, laughing at Noah as they expressed their vows in front of a cheap looking chapel with a man dressed up as Elvis officiated the whole thing.

His heart ached.

Wasn't that supposed to be them?

* * *

A phone rang. Jin moved and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Heya, hyung!" Noah's voice resonated through the phone's speaker. "How is it going over there, in Brazil?"

Jin sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ramon broke a mug this morning, and another pair of sunglasses!"

Noah's laugh was the only answer the older man got. "Yeah, yeah, hilarious I know." Jin grumbled.

"Lighten up, hyung!" Jin could practically hear the little grin in those words. "Bella and I are planning on reuniting the group in Las Vegas, a small vacation  _ perse _ ."

Jin sighed, again, much louder than before. "Las Vegas?"

"She wants to marry in Las Vegas, so we're getting married in Las Vegas." Noah said simply, "Besides, what happens in Las Vegas,"

"Stays in Las Vegas." Jin said in unison with Noah. "And the marriage certificate? Will it stay in Las Vegas as well?" he teased.

"What?" Noah played dumb. "I don't speak english."  _ Not that dumb, stupid. _

Jin heard Bella's laughter through the phone, " _ I hope our kids turn out like me, Noah baby. _ "

Noah just murmured gibberish under his breath. 


End file.
